ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Blu
is one of the two main heroes of Ultraman R/B and is the younger brother of Ultraman Rosso. Etymology His name means "Blue" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being blue. History Rosso and Blu are brothers attempting to track down all the 11 R/B Crystals in order to summon the Orb Origin Crystal. Profile Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 43,000 t *'Weakness': TBA Body Features * : Blu possesses a circle shaped color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Blu has the standard silver Ultra Armor. * : Blu possess protectors in his chest that represents the symbol of water. Transformation Isami takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the middle horn of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at his waist and the handles are pulled twice. Isami then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. GingaCrystalActivated.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated MinatowithGingaCrystal.jpeg|Middle horn flipped IsamiInsertingGinga'sCrystal.jpeg|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BluAquaRBGyroActivation.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro Minatofinishesthetransformtion.jpeg|Elemental symbol appears MinatotransformationFinsihes.jpeg|Isami before transforming - Flame= IsamiActivatingTaro'sCrystal.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated 84D27246-B296-4B3C-A3FF-3729D97684BC.jpeg|Middle horn flipped - Wind= TBA - Ground= TBA }} Forms is Blu's blue-colored balanced form which uses the power of Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. Blu is also capable of exerting agility-based and excels with medium ranged and close combat in this form. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.1 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.2 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu's L-style beam attack. IMG_20180613_085922.jpg|Aqua Stream ::;Physical * : Blu jumps up and kicks the enemy at high speed. IMG_20180613_085847.jpg|Jumping Kick ::;Combination * : A kick performed together with Rosso. *'Double Punch': A punch performed together with Rosso. * : Blu and Rosso grab onto a monster and swing it around together. W Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Ultra Swing - Flame= Flame is Blu's red-colored strength form which uses the power of Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.4 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.85 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * *'Energy Bullet': Blu can fire energy bullets to attack his enemy. Screenshot_20180607-105629.jpg|Energy Bullet - Wind= Wind is Blu's purple-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. - Ground= Ground is Blu's orange-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Blu's signature weapon that represents a sword, which is summoned from his crest. - Flame= BluFlame'sRBSlugger.jpeg|R/B Slugger Blu }} Trivia TBA Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Articles under Construction Category:New Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Blue Ultras